


Happy Birthday

by linsda



Series: Rubegetta Month 2020 [4]
Category: Karmaland
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linsda/pseuds/linsda
Summary: Ninguno es muy fan de sus cumpleaños, pero Samuel se atreve a darle un detalle anónimo a Rubén, y desde entonces Rubén se empeña en encontrar al escritor de tan preciosa carta.
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Series: Rubegetta Month 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995406
Kudos: 11
Collections: Rubegetta Month 2020





	1. My secret love

Los nervios le carcomían el cuerpo, cada célula de su cuerpo se sentía ansioso, no sabía si lo que hacía sería una buena idea pero llegado a ese punto no había marcha atrás, si no se apresuraba el noruego de ojos bonitos que le quitaba el aliento llegaría y lo descubriría.

Dio un salto cuando la campana que daba inicio a las clases sonó, apresurando el paso de todos los estudiantes a sus respectivas aulas, por su parte, sólo respiró hondo y dejó que la carta perfectamente doblada y guardada en el sobre entrara por las rejillas del casillero de su amor secreto, corriendo una vez hecho.

—Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck —un rubio teñido corría por las calles de la ciudad con su cabello desordenado y uniforme desaliñado, dando grandes saltos y escalando las rejas, como un atajo para llegar a la meta de su persecución.

—¡Oye, mira por dónde vas!

—¡Lo siento! —no se detuvo hasta que divisó el gran muro que delimita el terreno del colegio, gritándole al guardia de seguridad con la voz completamente agitada y entrecortada que aún no cerrara la entrada. —P-por favor no la- uff, joder, no vulevo a quedarme despierto tan tarde entre semana.

—Jóven Doblas, aunque duerma temprano igual llega tarde —el mencionado rió tomando una gran bocanada de aire, acariciando su pecho buscando calmarse. No le dejarían entrar a la primera clase, como siempre, pero al menos logró llegar a tiempo para entrar y seguir su agradable conversación con el viejo y amable guardia.. —Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto.

—¿Oh? ¡Ah, te acordaste! Gracias —le sonrió ligeramente mientras el mayor intentaba acomodar su cabello y le daba palmadas en la espalda, diciéndole que lo esperaría en la cafetería para el desayuno mientras él iba a cambiarse de calzado.

A Rubén realmente le daba igual su cumpleaños. No significaba nada, y además, la mayoría lo olvidaba por estar ocupados pensando sobre San Valentín , que era al día siguiente. No le gustaba. Siempre le llenaban de cartas profesando su amor por él pero nunca, ni en una sola de ellas, mencionaba algo sobre su cumpleaños. Sabía que los japoneses eran entregados y detallistas cuando estaban atraídos por algo o alguien, pero si tanto le amaban no dejarían pasar ese pequeño gran detalle.

Y es que el nórdico sabía muy bien que sólo llamaba la atención por ser extranjero. Le era abrumador la atención que le ponían, cómo la mayoría lo veían como alguien genial por “romper las reglas” como si fuera ese típico chico malo incomprendido con secretos y pasado oscuro cuando en realidad sólo era muy tonto y hacía esas cosas sin querer. Pero bueno, mientras no terminara su periodo escolar tan solo como los pasillos ahora, todo estaría bien.

Mientras hacía muecas según los pensamientos que surgían, lo que creyó que sólo era un trozo de papel cayó como pluma al suelo, se sentó para ponerse los zapatos correspondientes y fue cuando notó que aquello se trataba de un sobre cerrado por un lindo corazón. Se le quedó observando entre sus manos por un buen rato y al darle la vuelta se encontró con el destinatario y remitente, siendo él, por supuesto, a quien iba dirigida la carta dentro del sobre; y el remitente, alguien con las siglas “SDL”.

La caligrafía era preciosa, tanto que se sintió avergonzado de su shodō a pesar de que hasta hace unos segundos se consideraba muy bueno. Incluso ésta desprendía un olor bastante agradable, fresco, la idea de que a alguien se le haya ocurrido perfumar la en sí adorable hoja lila le pareció divertido y un detalle lindo. 

Su nombre estaba rodeado de pequeños corazones, y se sintió nervioso apenas empezó a leer. Parecían las palabras de un niño hacia su héroe y más grande admiración, de un enamorado hacia su más grande e imposible amor, de sólo una persona que dejaba que las palabras expresaran sus más profundos y bellos sentimiento.

Y otro gran pequeño detalle que logró clavarse con fuerza en su corazón, fue el hecho de que especificó que le había entregado esa carta un día antes de San Valentín por ser su cumpleaños, dedicándole más más tiempo y palabras por esto.

Fueron dos hojas, cargadas de palabras que reflejaban el más puro amor de una persona anónima, quien logró dejarlo con la boca abierta y una sensación extraña en el estómago, quien lo dejó estático a medio amarrar de las agujetas y con el corazón palpitando en sus oídos.

No creía que fuera él quien recibía todas aquellas hermosas palabras, no se sentía merecedor, sus mejillas ardieron por el calor que subió hacia ellas, ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan bueno escribiendo? ¿Era una broma? 

Se sintió completamente decepcionado y atemorizado al tan sólo pensarlo, después de todo, ¿no era algo muy extraño?

Sin embargo, era notable el esfuerzo que la persona puso al hacerla para que quedara perfecta, e independientemente de lo que terminara siendo realmente, la guardaría e intentaría buscar al creador de aquel detalle tan lindo.

* * *

Al día siguiente llegó a tiempo para las clases, saludó al guardia y éste le hizo un par de bromas sobre su puntualidad, y tal como había sucedido años anteriores, su casillero estaba casi lleno de cartas, pero esta vez ni se molestaría en leerlas. Las ignoró completamente, hiriendo a más de un corazón. 

—Tan cerdo ibas a ser —le dijo uno de sus amigos a la vez que se le saltaba encima.

—Buenos días a ti también —le sonrió apartándolo de su hombro, al ser bajito su amigo tenía que saltar y medio ahorcarlo si quería rodear su hombro, menos mal Auron no lo hacía con verdaderas intenciones de matarlo.

—Si, si, ¿sabes que lo que acabas de hacer te va a traer mala fama?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Las cartas, rubio oxidado, si te funan me van a arrastrar contigo también por ser el amigo del funado, que todavía nos queda un buen de tiempo aquí ¿eh? sigo queriendo tener una vida escolar vip.

— De qué hablas —rió junto al más bajo, sabiendo que bromeaba y que a ninguno realmente le importaba si comenzaban a correr rumores. Tal vez antes a Rubén le hubiese preocupado, pero ahora sólo le importaba una cosa. —Necesito que me ayudes con una cosa.

* * *

—Pan comido.

—….¿Cómo carajos siempre logras conseguir este tipo de cosas? —le preguntó sin querer saber la respuesta después de atrapar las llaves de la dirección que Raúl le lanzó.

—Si lo revelara cada vez que me lo preguntan no sería un buen negocio —no hizo más preguntas.

Le agradeció con una sensación extraña y se despidió de su amigo. Auron en realidad era ese chico que parecía un lobo solitario, aquel que se juntaba con todo el mundo y a la vez con nadie. Fue uno de los primeros que se acercó a él y se volvieron un poco cercanos desde entonces, sin embargo el más bajo sabía ser cuidadoso con las palabras para no delatarse a sí mismo y exponerse demasiado, pero era buen chico. Rubén sabía que podía confiar en él para lo que fuera, como en esa tonta y loca “misión”.

Lo que hacía era arriesgado, pero si quería encontrar al emisor de aquella carta debía al menos poseer nombres por los cuales buscar. La presión y culpa que había estado sintiendo por los rechazos que hizo el día anterior se reemplazó por los nervios y las ansias por estar cada vez más cerca de descubrirlo. ¿Era normal sentir todo aquello? ¿Y si el remitente no quería ser encontrado? pues claro que ese no era el caso, de lo contrario no habría dejado sus iniciales, ¿cierto?

Los pasillos estaban repletos de estudiantes platicando o simplemente perdiendo el tiempo en alguna otra cosa, el sol brillaba fuertemente y los profesores se encontraban almorzando en diferente sitio de los estudiantes, Rubén no estaba seguro de dónde ni si el director también estaría fuera durante todo el rato que duraba la hora de la comida, pero en su camino pensó en la mentira que diría en caso de ser atrapado y cómo saldría de esa en caso de que algo saliera mal. Dejó escapar el aire que no supo desde cuando retenía al abrir la puerta y encontrarla vacía.

Cerró la puerta y se apresuró a encender la computadora de la secretaria que guardaba todos esos datos para encontrar lo que buscaba, no tardó mucho gracias a lo organizado que estaba el ordenador, pero se mordió el labio a la vez que tomaba una fotografía de la pantalla de toda la lista de los nombres que coincidían con las iniciales.

Un apellido le llamó la atención, a la vez que se le hacía familiar.


	2. My dear love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rubén ha encontrado al remitente, pero... ¿Ahora qué?

—Ya, ya —su mejor amigo le daba palmaditas en la espalda , intentando calmarlo.

—¡¿Y si fue demasiado?! ¡¿Y si se asustó?! ¡¿Y si le parezco horrible?! —el contrario alzó una ceja.

—No hay manera de que alguien piense eso de ti —rió un poquito por la situación en la que se encontraba el contrario, recibiendo un golpe flojo en el hombro —Además, ¿no fuiste tú solo quien decidió poner tus iniciales al reverso? la verdad es que me sorprende que no se haya dado cuenta hasta ahora, tardó mucho.

—Sinceramente no sé si preferiría que nunca lo hubiese averiguado…

—Pero si hace nada estuviste llorando porque-

—SHHH ahí viene, calla.

Él se acomodó en su asiento agachando la mirada, intentando ignorar la intensa mirada del noruego de ojos verdes sobre él. Habían transcurrido casi dos meses desde que le había dejado el sobre con la carta que tanto desvelo le había provocado en su casillero, y hacía aproximadamente dos semanas que notó el par de ojos verdes mirándolo con insistencia. No se sentía con la fuerza de voluntad para hacer contacto visual y sostener su mirada sin que su rostro se convirtiera en un tomate.

Detrás del nórdico llegaba la maestra, y las clases iniciaron. 

Podía sentirlo, no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso y temblar sabiendo que estaba siendo observado por su crush, ¿Qué se supone que haría? ¿Lo estaba probando? ¿Y si…? volteó hacia atrás sabiendo de sobra dónde se sentaba, y dio un pequeño salto cuando confirmó que efectivamente sí lo miraba a él. 

Por su parte, Rubén supo que si quería hablarle esa era su oportunidad, la profesora se encontraba distraída anotando en el pintarron y tenía la atención del chico de iris amatistas. El pelinegro no le dio la espalda ni agachó la cabeza cuando comenzó a avanzar hasta él, en cambio sólo le miraba analizando sus movimientos y se mordía el labio por el esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerse calmado ante su presencia. Y eso que sólo pasó por unos segundos en lo que le dejaba un papelito doblado. 

* * *

—¡F-feliz cumpleaños! 

—¿Ah? 

Samuel observaba congelado el escenario que tenía enfrente. Le había citado detrás de la escuela después de la salida, donde se encontraba el jardín donde los estudiantes hacían sus actividades ecológicas, se lo encontró sentado en una de las bancas y cuando se armó de valor para acercarse, el noruego se lanzó a gritarle aquello estirando sus brazos entregándole una cajita. 

—Ahm, gracias —lo recibió un poco confundido. Si, era su cumpleaños, pero no se esperaba aquello. —¿Cómo…? 

—Me lo dijo un pajarito —le guiñó el ojo y le invitó a sentarse a su lado en la banca, éste lo hizo sintiéndose un poco incómodo. En realidad, no sabía cómo se sentía.

Se formó un silencio, ninguno seguro de lo que deberían decir o hacer. Samuel tenía prisa, su familia le esperaba con una pequeña fiesta sorpresa que al final terminó descubriendo por la obviedad de su familia. Sin embargo, quería al menos hablar un poco más con el rubio. 

—Tu fuiste quien me dio esa carta, ¿verdad? —el de ojos verdes miraba al cielo, con sus brazos sujetando su nuca. Él en cambio estaba hecho bolita en la banca intentando no desmayarse. 

—¿Qué carta? Recibiste muchas en-

—Solo me llegó una en mi cumpleaños —le sonrió agachando la cabeza intentando encontrar sus ojos, pero el pelinegro abrazaba sus rodillas y recargaba su cabeza en ellas mirando hacia el lado contrario del noruego. 

—Si… fui yo —se animó a hacerle frente, pero no se esperaba encontrarlo tan cerca. Sólo pudo quedarse estático admirando los lindos colores de sus ojos. Esta vez fue el noruego quien se apartó. 

—Si lo que tu carta dice es verdad… 

—Lo es —se puso un poco a la defensiva. ¿Qué quería decirle? 

—Bueno… ¿por qué? no me conoces bien y apenas hemos intercambiado palabras —Samuel sintió su corazón estrujarse. Era cierto, era difícil de explicar y entender, tan sólo miraba desde lejos al de ojos verdes con pinceladas marrones, sólo había quedado embobado por su risa, por sus gestos, por su forma de expresarse. No sabía en qué momento había caído por el noruego, pero sintió que si tan sólo dejaba salir lo que sentía, se sentiría mejor. No fue así. Quería ser correspondido, conocerlo mejor y sujetar su mano al salir de clase, desayunar junto a él y divertirse juntos los fines de semana. ¿Tan loco sonaba? 

—No lo sé… —no sabía, no podía, o no quería responder. Volvió a evadir su mirada escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas, pero se animó a comenzar a murmurar —Fue demasiado, ¿verdad? debes creer que soy un acosador o un maldito loco. Yo… no sé cuándo empecé a sentirme así por ti, muchas gracias por el regalo pero entiendo si-

—Oye, oye, tranquilo —rió despacio, levantando su rostro con dulzura, descubriendo sus mejillas enrojecidas y carita triste de cachorro. —Quiero conocerte mejor. Yo… te he estado buscando todo este tiempo, lamento haber tardado. Si hubiese sabido que se trataba de ti te hubiese correspondido el día blanco, lo lamento. Perdón si te hice preocupar. 

—No, no, está bien —mentía. Cuando el día blanco llegó y no recibió una respuesta de su parte se había sentido devastado, más no rendido, pero por supuesto no se lo confesaría, al menos no ahora. Se acomodó en la mano del rubio, disfrutando cómo esta le funcionaba como almohada, sonrió complacido. 

—Samuel, ¿verdad? —Asintió. 

—Mis amigos me dicen Vegetta. —el noruego ladeó la cabeza. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Es… el apodo que utilizo en los videojuegos. 

—¡Oh, yo también juego mucho videojuegos! —vegetta no tenía idea de cuánto. —No pensé que te gustaría, no pareces alguien que lo sea. Eres tan… perfecto y bonito. 

—¿Qué? —si se tratara de una caricatura animada, humo habría salido de su cabeza. —N-no es verdad. 

—De entre todos en la escuela no creí que serias tu quien me escribiría esas cosas. 

—¿Lo dices porque llego temprano, presto atención, y hago lo que cualquier otro estudiante debería hacer? —le preguntó levantando una ceja, y Rubén se llevó una mano al pecho ofendido. 

Comenzaron a platicar con mucha más confianza, dejando exponer cada palabra que cruzaba sus mentes, sintiéndose cada vez más cercanos y arrepintiendose de no haberse acercado al otro antes. Samuel le invitó a su casa para celebrar su cumpleaños, y Rubén aceptó después de avisarle a sus familiares que llegaría tarde. 

Su amistad comenzó a fluir, la semilla de sus sentimientos florecía con lentitud y belleza, con calma y cariño. Detalles como tomarse de las manos y ver películas acurrucados entre ellos se volvió habitual, las caricias en las mejillas y besos en la frente una normalidad, su amor una realidad. 


End file.
